Carolina Crusher
Carolina Crusher was a monster truck first built by Gary Porter out of Wadesboro, North Carolina. The truck was one of the earliest monster trucks, being originally built in 1985. Porter built three trucks with the name, which he owned up until 1999, when he sold the rights to the name to Paul Shafer who owns it now. Feld Motorsports leased the name for 3 years so that Porter could run the name for his retirement tours. The body for that version was the same mold as Captain America, which Feld reused after the Marvel trucks were discontinued. History * 1985 - Carolina Crusher was built. * 1988 - Carolina Crusher II was built to compete on the TNT Circuit * 1990 - Carolina Crusher III was built * 1991 - Porter wins the PENDA Championship. * 1996 - Carolina Crusher is featured in Monster Truck Madness. * 1998 - Carolina Crusher is featured in Monster Truck Madness 2. * 1999 - Carolina Crusher is featured in Monster Truck Madness 64. * 2001 - Gary Porter sells the name to Paul Shafer, while Porter goes to drive Grave Digger. * 2012 - Carolina Crusher is featured in the game Monster Truck Destruction. * 2014 - Carolina Crusher returns under Feld Motorsports with Gary Porter driving it to celebrate it's 30th anniversary. * 2017 - Carolina Crusher Wins it's first ever Monster Jam Championship by winning the Arena Tour #6 Points Championship. Feld's lease of the name ends that year. Gary Porter retires. * 2018 - The truck was released in the Monster Jam Hot Wheels series on the first ever Trophy Truck tooling, taking a spot in Epic Additions on the Hot Wheels poster. Fans were split on the idea as some could use the body for customs, but others were hoping for it to be on the Captain America body as it would've been more accurate. A flashback toy of the 1986 version was also released. * 2019 - Carolina Crusher returns as an alter-ego for Midnight Rider, being driven by Tom Herzog. The name is being leased from Paul Shafer Motorsports. * 2020- Carolina Crusher (owned by Mike Harper) returns on the former Big Kahuna chassis (which was built by Racesource Monster Jan World Finals Appearances * 1999 - Gary Porter Trivia * Carolina Crusher III still competes today as Bandit. Gallery Booth-CarolinaCrusher1.jpg|Gary Porter's Carolina Crusher 1985 0091.jpg|ditto Original Carolina Crusher.jpg|Porter's Carolina Crusher 1986-1988 73529-24Fr.jpg|Porter's Carolina Crusher 1989-1990 Crusher16.jpg|Porter's Carolina Crusher from 1990-1992 Crusher32.jpg|Porter's Carolina Crusher from 1993-1999 carol208a.jpg|Tonka (Shafer) with the Carolina Crusher name. Fs crusher1.jpg|Paul Shafer's Carolina Crusher circa 2007 015-0.jpg|Bill Payne's Carolina Crusher circa 2010 harper.jpg|Mike Harper's Carolina Crusher. ccrv205a5.jpg|Tim Tesmer's Carolina Crusher. njccr204a3.jpg 2015 67-Carolina Crusher.jpg|2015 Hot Wheels toy 2018 EP05-Carolina Crusher.jpg|2018 Hot Wheels toy on trophy truck casting 2018 FL06-Carolina Crusher.jpg|1986 Carolina Crusher Hot Wheels toy 1993 OM-Carolina Crusher (2).jpg|Carolina Crusher Matchbox Monster Wars toy carolina.jpg carolinacrushermonsterwars.jpg|Carolina Crusher's character on Monster Wars ccr193b.jpg 16864528_1373128012761351_1143735643681887476_n.jpg AR-150129200.jpg|Original render 999073_483778181712342_1640098951_n.jpg ccdis1d.jpg 12549082_10153198735591036_499941713806457247_n.jpg carolinacrusher2002.jpg ww00_07.jpg 6336847814 3bded2a762 b.jpg 36516139_1703527936349270_8419708201787719680_n.jpg|Alternate Logo Screenshot_20190402-170644.jpg Video File:Carolina Crusher|Carolina Crusher competing on the PENDA Points Series Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Paul Shafer Motorsports Category:Straight Up Racing Category:Muscle Machines Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Harper Motorsports Category:Carolina Crusher Category:Retired Trucks Category:TNT Era Trucks Category:Revived Trucks Category:Trophy Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks Category:Front Engine trucks